The Scars on my Heart
by Seraphic'Cauldron
Summary: It's season four, and the Trix's story has ended. Or has it?
1. Farewell to Light Haven

"The therapy has worked. They're much more compliant now, Headmistress Griffin."

"Good," Griffin replied dryly, studying the witches. They stood, without fidgeting, their heads down, not meeting her eyes. "So, girls, are you ready to go back to return to Magix?"

"Yes, Headmistress Griffin," replied Icy demurely, in a sweet voice.

"They've improved a lot," Griffin said, addressing the guard. She abruptly turned around. "Since you are no longer of an age to remain in Cloud Tower, you may go free. I am no longer your headmistress." She began walking away slowly, not glancing back.

The robes disappeared, and their usual clothes came back on. They remained in their positions outside of Light Haven, hands behind their back.

"You are free to go, witches," said a guard. "May you do good for the world."

The guards stepped backwards into the fortress of Light Haven, the great gates closing slowly. The Trix remained still, staring at their hands, until the doors finally shut with a thud. Icy began to walk forward slowly, until the three were well out of view of the towers of the fortress. Then, she looked up, and a wide grin spread across her face.

Stormy laughed. "'They've improved a lot,'" she mimicked. "Ha! As if we'd ever change."

"Do you think they noticed?" asked Darcy worriedly. "Griffin seemed a bit suspicious."

"Griffin is an old hag," sneered Icy. "Who cares if she notices? To everyone, we're just three sweet little witches. Besides, didn't you hear? We're free to go. We can do _whatever_ we want. We can go wherever we want, and no one will care! And you know where I want to go first? The Omega Dimension."

"_The Omega Dimension?_" exclaimed Stormy in disbelief. "You want to go _there?_"

"Sure," said Icy. "Who knows what we can find there? Dark spells, ancient secrets, maybe even a hidden portal or two."

"But I don't want to go back there again," said Darcy. "I didn't like those ice snakes, and with all the luck we had with Baltor…"

"Don't be a wimp," rebuffed Icy quickly. "I have a feeling that something very important is waiting for us there."

"Do you think we can make it out alive? After all, our power's been sapped. We haven't used them for so long," Darcy added, worriedly. "How are we going to be able to fight?"

"It'll come back with practice," said Icy. "Stop witching and get a hang of yourself."

She began walking with a determined air towards the forests of Magix. Stormy and Darcy exchanged a glance, then shrugged and began to follow her. If they'd seen Icy's face, they might have had a clue of what was in store for them. Luckily, they didn't-otherwise, they would've run away in fear.


	2. Reunions

"Here's a portal to the Omega dimension," said Icy. "This is too easy. Ready, girls?"

"Ready, Icy," replied Stormy. She walked forward to the glowing portal, hovering above a rock, and tested it gingerly with her magic. The portal fizzled slightly. "Seems safe," she said, a bit doubtfully.

"The Trix are back in business," smirked Icy.

"This is bringing back too many memories," commented Darcy. "I'd never thought we would've come back here."

"Think of it as a little reunion," snapped Icy sarcastically. "Stop complaining and get to work. We're not here for fun."

"As if," muttered Stormy. "How are we supposed to find these stupid spells and stuff? It's not like we can just find them lying around under a rock."

"Actually," said Icy, "we can." She sent a thin bolt of ice at a small stone, which was knocked onto a larger one. "Maybe there's a hidden door somewhere…"

There was a strange, quiet rumbling noise coming from behind them. Icy disregarded it and began hurling ice spears at the walls, hoping to find a secret chamber or some sort of ancient structure. The rumbling continued, and Icy wondered vaguely what the sound was.

"Icy," began Darcy.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to think," said Icy.

"Icy!" exclaimed Darcy, her voice growing with increasing alarm. "Watch out!"

An avalanche of boulders and ice were tearing down at the witches, dust rising in a large cloud. "Ugh!" exclaimed Icy. "Fly, girls! Get out of the way!" She herself tried to rise above the boulders, but the ceiling was too low. Looking around frantically for an exit, she suddenly spied a shelf of ice sticking out to the side. "Over here! Quick!"

Darcy and Stormy frantically flew out of the way of the incoming avalanche, rushing towards the small shelf. They landed awkwardly, exhausted by the effort of dodging so much debris.

"Now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show," said Icy, calmly sitting in a corner. "Careful of the dust."

Darcy stood up, exploring their alcove further. She spied jagged hole in the wall.

"Hey, Ice, look here."

Stormy walked over. "Seems like this was made by a blast of magic."

Icy studied it carefully. "Where there's magic, there's people…or worse. We should probably go the other way." She turned around and began walking, but abruptly stopped when she discovered that a heap of ice shards and boulders were blocking the way. She lifted her hands out in front of her, concentrating. The ice shards melted, but that managed to dislodge the boulders. A few tumbled her way, and she jumped back, startled.

"Nice going," smirked Stormy.

"You couldn't have done any better," snapped Icy. "I guess we'll just have to go the other way."

She peered inside the gap tentatively. "All clear. Let's move in, girls." Icy made her way through the hole, and looked around.

"Woah," murmured Darcy. "Something serious happened here."

"Someone was fighting here," said Icy. "Which means some ancient magic might've been left."

"Why don't we find out?" asked Stormy, lighting beginning to surge from her hands. She quickly probed the wall, hoping to detect a trace of magic. A spark surged through Stormy's bolt of lighting into her hand.

"Ow," exclaimed Stormy. "That hurt!"

"Be careful," growled Darcy. "You're always so reckless."

"Well, you're the one who never wants to do anything! Because of you, we missed a bunch of great chances we could've taken!"

"Well, you're a stu—"

"Be quiet," snapped Icy. "You two stop your bickering."

Darcy and Stormy cast one last heated glance at each other.

"Anyway," said Stormy, "the traces of magic here are too recent. It definitely isn't old magic. It's kinda powerful, though." She cast a sly glance at Icy.

"No," Icy said. "It's not worth it. We're looking for bigger and better things."


	3. Back to the Sun

Icy stepped forward, tapping on the ice with a single blue nail. She lowered her eyelids, studying the trapped wizards carefully.

"Icy, you aren't thinking of..." Darcy trailed off, the expression in Icy's eyes making her uncertain.

"Are you gonna try to unfreeze them?" asked Stormy. "Just hurry up already!:

"Remember Baltor," Darcy warned.

Icy didn't reply, staring at the three men.

"Maybe we can find out some of their secrets," said Stormy. She probed again into the ice, and sensed the magic. She gasped.

"It's the Dragonfire!" she exclaimed. "I can sense it." She gazed into the distance wistfully. "I remember how it felt possessing it...Quickly, Icy, break the ice so we can get it from these guys!"

Darcy shook her head, and sent her own probe of magic. "There's not enough of it. They don't have the Dragonfire.:

"Interesting," Icy mused. "If they don't have it, but you can still feel it, it must mean they were attacked by someone using the Dragonfire. And don't we know someone whose power is the Dragonfire?"

"Bloom," hissed Darcy.

"And I bet that little good-goody Musa is with her, too," snarled Stormy. "Unfreeze them so we can destroy those pathetic fairies once and for all!"

"They're not bad looking," added Darcy, studying the frozen wizards' faces.

Icy smiled predatorily and placed her hands out onto the sides, bending her head down and concentrating. The blocks of ice began to glow, and it became brighter and brighter until, with a tinkling sound, the ice shattered.

"Welcome back," she said.

Ogron stumbled forward, clutching the empty air.

"Where are they?" Gantlos roared. "I'm going to kill them all and rip off their wings one by one!"

"Calm down, calm down," said Darcy. "Those fairies are gone."

Anagan stared at Darcy. "Who are you?" he asked, dazed.

Darcy smiled. "I'm Darcy, and we're the Trix. We're here to help you."

"Help us?" asked Ogron, intrigued. "You don't even know what we want."

"Oh, we know, all right," said Icy, grinning. "The Winx."

"What?" asked Ogron. "How did you...?"

"We have a common enemy," replied Icy, lowering her voice. "We have a common goal. If we work together, we'll be able to accomplish so much more."

"Icy," muttered Darcy. "They've been defeated by the Winx! How powerful could they be?"

Icy ignored Darcy. She held our her hand to Ogron, looking at him solemnly. He stared at them curiously.

"Come here, Anagan, Gantlos," he muttered. The wizards huddled over into a side of the cave, the witches watching them with apparent interest.

"How can we trust them?" he asked quietly. "They come out of nowhere, free us, and claim they know who we are. I wonder what they want from us."

"I don't trust them, Ogron," whispered Anagan. "They don't feel right."

"I'd say," said Gantlos. "There's something strange about all of this. I propose we crush them and then get out of here."

"That's the _problem,_" hissed Ogron. "If we kill them, we can't get out of here! We're going to earn their trust, get out of here, and then dispose of them. Then we'll get revenge on those horrible fairies."

Anagan and Gantlos nodded, and Ogron's eyes strayed back to Icy. The came out of their huddle, Ogron in the lead, and confronted the three witches.

"All right," said Ogron. "We accept." He smiled agreeably, at last taking Icy's outstretched hand.

"Good," said Icy, grinning lopsidedly. "I'm Icy, and these are Darcy and Stormy."

"I'm Ogron," he said. "This is Anagan, and this is Gantlos. We're the Wizards of the Black Circle."

"Wizards, eh?" asked Stormy. "Not bad. But not good enough, either."

Gantlos whirled around to face her. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," said Stormy nonchalantly. "Just that you failed to defeat Bloom!"

"Bloom," hissed Gantlos. "I hate her. Do you know how much I hate her? I want to tear her to pieces! This'll be the last time she faces Gantlos! And do you know what? You pathetic little witches aren-"

"Calm down," interrupted Ogron testily. He cast a meaningful glance at Gantlos. "Let's not argue." He turned his attention back to Icy, who was clearing a path for them. He regarded her thoughtfully, his cold eyes calculating. Quickly peering at the others, he walked towards her.

"Icy," he said, making his voice soft with difficulty. "Do you mind if I help you?"

She looked at him, startled, and for a moment he saw a flash of suspicion glance across her face. Then, it was clear, and she put on a strained smile. "Of course not."

Ogron stepped behind her, but she in turn stepped to the side so he would be in her range of view. He lifted a couple of boulders, tossing them at the ice walls on either side of her, pretending to be hard at work. The other witches and wizards slowly came their way.

"Ogron, I never knew you enjoyed work," chuckled Anagan. Ogron gave him a single, venomous glance, wiping the smile off his face. Anagan quickly improvised. "I, on the other hand, enjoy doing this kind of thing! Definitely! Wow, look at me, hard at work!"

Ogron sighed, pushing boulders to the side. At least Gantlos caught on and helped, too, and the six of them slowly worked their way out of the heart of the Omega dimension.


	4. The Journey Back Home

Ogron squinted at the bright light, shielding his eyes with an arm. It had been such a long time since he had seen the sun, and he could barely remember what the outside world looked like. It was a pity Duman wouldn't be able to share this—ah—_reunion_ with his brother wizards. But the past was the past, and now it was time to move on.

And these three witches. He could not fathom what they were trying to accomplish by freeing him and the others, but nevertheless he would keep his guard up. One could never be too safe. But he was afraid that Anagan and Gantlos, the idiots, were beginning to trust the witches, who put on such convincing—but most definitely fake—smiles and told such sweet lies. Icy, the blue-haired one, had told them that they were looking for a place they could operate from, but that was most likely a trap. Ogron made a mental note to walk carefully from now on and observe his surroundings well, in case there were any traps nearby. The girls seemed to know this forested and swampy territory well.

"May I ask where we are going?" inquired Ogron. The blue one—Icy—looked at him.

"We're heading to a cave in the woods over there. It should still be there. I don't think anyone knows of it. Darcy," she called out to the brown-haired witch, "No one knew, did they?"

"No," said Darcy. "Least, I don't think so."

"Yes," said Icy, "So, you see, that's where we're going. When the girls and I were still students at Cloud Tower, the local school for witches, we found out about that cave one day when we were doing an assignment, and made a note of it just in case. And once we get there, we'll be able to do some more research on the Winx and find out there current whereabouts."

Another uncanny thing about the witches was that they seemed to know everything about the wizards. How they had found out so much about the wizards, Ogron couldn't figure out—although it was pleasing to imagine that he and the others had caused so much damage that everyone had heard of them. Briefly, Ogron allowed himself to pretend that the witches actually wanted to help them destroy the Winx. Those fairies needed to be taught a lesson.

Ogron almost walked into a tree. He had let his cursed imagination carry him away again. He hated Magix's pesky forests and their sweet little animals. One day—one day—

But no, he had to stay in the present. They had apparently arrived at the place. Icy was conjuring up some sort of spell using a magic slightly different from his—less strong. Or at least it had been until the Winx arrived.

Wait.

His magic…was less strong. Maybe now, after all the people began believing in fairies, his magic would be extremely weak!

"Anagan! Gantlos! Get over here!"

The witches exchanged glances. Ogron ignored it. Something much more important was at stake. He ducked through a cluster of trees where the witches wouldn't be able to see them.

"Try your magic. No!" he hissed when he saw Gantlos preparing to uproot a tree. "Something small."

"Why?" asked Anagan. "What's wrong?"

"Just do as I say!" Ogron exclaimed, impatient. He didn't want to try it himself. Better not to know than to experience the bitter truth.

"All right," muttered Gantlos. He, hand encased in a dark purple aura, reached down to a rock embedded deeply into the rotting forest floor. He should have been able to lift it without a thought. He should have. The birds in the trees seemed to hold their breath, and the forest seemed to be eerily silent. The world was still, and Ogron felt a shiver run through his spine, a coldness that slept in his bones. No. It couldn't be.

Gantlos couldn't lift it.

"…What…?" he muttered, and tried harder. He dug his fingers into the earth and pulled, the muscles on his arm straining their hardest. Gantlos grunted, grabbed it with the other hand, and planted his feet firmly on the ground. But the stone, which he once wouldn't even have given a thought, remained still.

"Try again!" gasped Ogron desperately. "Harder! You fool, you're not doing it right!" But it was to no avail. Ogron felt himself begin to spin, down, falling into a pit of darkness. He grabbed onto the trunk of a nearby tree to steady himself. And suddenly he felt a void within himself, a gaping hole where his magic should be. He was dizzy. No. He never would've thought that his magic—that his magic could be _gone!_

"Listen," he said, voice barely above a whisper, "We can't let the witches know. Not now, not ever. We can't let them be able to hold this over us."

"It's okay, Ogron," Anagan said quietly. "They don't know our powers, anyway, so we can just pretend." Gantlos sat down, staring at his hands that, for the first time, had failed him. Slowly, he rose, adjusted his hat, and began walking back. Anagan, glancing up, followed, and Ogron became the last one to go.

The witches had been conferring, and they looked up, startled. They were mocking him, Ogron thought bitterly. He stared enviously at the imaginary magic that coursed through their veins.

"Well," said Icy after a while, "it doesn't work. We can't get in."

"Then where will we go?" Ogron hissed. "I can't stand this place. It's damp, musty, dirty, and _I hate it!_"

The witches exchanged looks, but Ogron didn't care. He felt Anagan's hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down," he muttered. "Why don't we go to Magix?" he asked, raising his voice.

"Magix? Are you crazy?" Darcy asked. "We can't go to _Magix!_ After everything you've done! Your faces are probably plastered onto Wanted posters everywhere!"

"But we could," said Anagan. "Maybe the Winx could forgive us. Maybe, if we tell them we've changed."

"But it's too suspicious!" chipped in Stormy. "After all, since we're working together and all…" Icy flinched.

"Well," she said, "Magix is definitely out of the question. But where else could we go?"

"Exactly," said Anagan. "And I'm not about to spend the rest of my life in a forest or a cave."

"Well, I suppose since us three have been forgiven and everything, it'll be okay," added Stormy in a small voice. Icy gave her a sharp look.

"Fine, then," said Icy. "We go to Magix. But this isn't going to end well."

So the doomed wizards and the subdued witches, all deprived of their reputations and power, hobbled through the forest to Magix.


End file.
